


Memories are not erased

by angelsfallingdeancatch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6997825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfallingdeancatch/pseuds/angelsfallingdeancatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison wakes up to find that death isn't the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories are not erased

“You forgot about us.” It wasn’t a fully formed accusation. Just a fact. 

Allison blinked into the abyss that shone too brightly and her first thought was to argue. She knew the voice. She dreamed about the sound, the laugh.

The silence that came after. 

She knew on some level that it was true. Erica’s bravado wasn’t brought up in conversation, Boyd’s gracious smile wasn’t mentioned in passing. 

Isaac had night terrors and many a sun rise haze was interrupted by their names. 

Allison had swallowed her embarrassment and told Derek about it, about a week ago. She couldn’t save Isaac from what had happened in their pasts, but she wanted to help him heal now. 

Derek had an overcast shadow about him at her gentle prompting. Guilt, maybe? She had wondered at that, if this man knew how to deal with it after all or if he still drowned in the shocking light of dreams.  
He had solemnly promised to have a talk with Isaac about Erica and Boyd. About his dad. He didn’t seem reluctant. If anything, Allison suspected he was afraid. Allison touched his shoulder on her way past and he gave her a weighted smile. 

They were all too young to drag such loads. 

If she was hearing Erica, then she must be---

“Dead?” Came the melodic vibration. 

Allison shifted uncomfortably. She remembered. The fire of the blade going through her, begging Scott, hearing Lydia scream. But it felt otherworldly and strange. 

“You get used to it,” said the figure that had manifested into her line of sight. 

Erica knelt down next to her, long curls dusting the ground, though Allison couldn’t make sense of where the ground was. 

Erica looked sympathetic but it only came through to her eyes. Her face was steady and the inlaid anger in her tone before was shifting away from her expression as well. Allison took her time reading her. They both had brown eyes, she noted with tints of sadness. She regretted losing that information to time. It was eaten along with her first steps and what it was like to be normal. 

Slowly it seeped against her that she and Erica were never so different, never should have been enemies. They both abhorred powerlessness and had fought to never feel that way again. They had both given their lives to their friends. Gifts that stung every time they would hold it in shaking hands. 

“You’re still dying,” Erica explained, gesturing vaguely to the starch light around them, “that’s why it looks funny.”

"Can I…” Allison struggled to speak, words coming out like sludge.

“No,” Erica said, sitting fully next to her, thighs touching, “you can’t stop it.”

Allison nodded, brown hair fluttering into her face as she blew the strands away. 

They sat in silence for a few moments, the floor becoming more solid and the light calming as seconds passed. She thought about school, how they could have sat like this. It was starting to blend together, then and now. 

“Where’s Boyd?” Allison questioned, glancing over at Erica’s frame. She grinned at his name, not a cocky thing but a lively show of affection. 

“Around,” she said simply, and after noticing that Allison expected more, continued, “he’s watching, but he wants to give us space.”

Allison accepted this and tugged her knees to her chest as other things began to grow into existence around them. 

Underneath her she heard murmurs and, shocked, threw her legs apart and looked as Erica huffed in amusement. Scott walked into school, heaviness along his shoulders. She torn herself away to gap at Erica.

“Yeah, sometimes we get to watch,” she offered, looking on with mild interest. After a beat she added, “Isaac gone to France, you know.”

Allison paused and sucked in breath. Bark rubbed against her back and she leaned against it, overwhelmed. She wasn’t worried that a tree had not been there moments before. 

“We’ve only been here for a moment, I don’t understand,” she lamented, only to find her hand being held by the blonde.

Allison felt comforted, like they were real friends. Could they have been?

“Time works differently here,” came a lower tone. She didn’t jump, just caught Boyd’s eye and quirked her lips in thanks.  
~~~  
After what seemed to be days, and growing into her place here, she felt a tug in her core that knocked her off balance. Erica looked alarmed but Boyd only chuckled. 

“They are all thinking about you,” he motioned to her friends below signing their initials in the library for senior year. Her heart lurched because she wasn’t there with them. She watched as Scott began to sign her name along with the others. Erica and Boyd’s names were missing. 

“Will they forget about me, too?” She asked in a small voice, arms wrapped around her middle. Boyd and Erica shared a look before Erica stood up and walked over to Allison. She placed an arm around her and squeezed carefully. 

“No,” she said, stern. 

Allison looked at her, eyes wide. Erica sighed and sagged her shoulders. 

“You are so important to them still,” she said, giving a tired smile that looked so much like Derek’s that for just a moment Allison thought maybe they weren’t dead. Maybe they were all still together. 

Boyd focused on them, then at his hands. She recognized that too, the guilt. Boyd had died among friends, at least a little. But Erica, Erica had died alone. 

“I’m sorry,” came Allison’s little croak as she pulled Erica closer. She rested her head on Allison’s strong shoulder as the three of them sat in silence.  
~~~  
Sometimes Allison watched her friends underneath and sometimes she focused on her friends here. But she always knew what was going on with her pack. 

She and Boyd laid against the grass and looked up into a sky that changed and morphed. It was beautiful and unnerving so she stared at him instead. He seemed to not care about her gaze and kept watching what she supposed had to be clouds swirl above them. 

“I loved Scott, I still do,” she told him. It seemed abrupt but she had been mulling over it for a while. “I’m so proud of him, of what he has done and who he is.” She chewed on her bottom lip until she had the words. “But I loved Isaac, too. I wish they were all together.”

“They have new people,” he said agreeably, “things change but that doesn’t mean it’s bad, Ally.” 

She shrugged and picked at the blades of grass crushed against her thigh. To be honest, she was terrified for them. Derek was gone, Isaac was gone, and so many awful things were happening and Scott and Stiles were falling apart. 

“The pack is strong, even now,” Boyd soothed, rolling over to look at her. “Malia, Kira, Liam…” he smiled softly, “they’ll make it.” 

His assurance startled her. “You didn’t,” she pointed out. There was no judgement for her words as he laughed a little.

“Yes, but we were divided,” he pointed out and Allison knew he had a point. 

“I wish it had been different,” she whispered, eyes trained on the ground as Parrish and Lydia talked together. It was a bland phrase that meant so much. She wished none of them had died. She wished everyone could be where she, Boyd and Erica were so they’d be safe. She wished they could have been normal kids. 

Boyd bumped their shoulders together and she shook off her melancholy as the clouds began to rain.  
~~~  
“Allison!” Erica screeched, tumbling into where Allison lay sleeping. She jumped awake, hands reaching for the knife she knew wasn’t there. She wasn’t able to get words out before Erica pointed to the floor and Boyd stormed into the room. 

Scott was dying. Her face paled and her throat closed up as tears began to form. It was too soon, he was supposed to go to college and live his life, get married. Not die right after she had.

“Allison!” Erica shook her out of her thoughts, reaching for her. They all watched aghast as no one was able to save their alpha. 

Allison’s brow furrowed, placing both her hands against the glass-like substance that kept them apart. She began to beg Scott again in her mind, sobbing that she loved him. She was disgusted she had ever wished any of them could be here, because none of them deserved to die. 

Her thoughts rushed with all their memories together. How happy they had been and how broken. Soon she realized that Scott was remembering with her. Awed, she continued, trying to force her thoughts into his head. Allison knew that she looked similar to her ancestor Marie. Sebastian, her ancestor's brother, was stunned for a moment and said Marie’s name as his plans turned to ash. In the silence that followed Allison realized she had just affected home. 

Erica stared in stupor before gaping at Allison. “You saved him,” she said, stunned. Boyd scooted over and held Allison as she wept, feeling more exhausted than she ever had. Limp in his arms she tried to smile. Scott was safe. 

Later, she looked on as Stiles told Lydia that Allison had saved them. Lydia’s face lit up modestly. Allison knew Lydia believed in her and would never let her go, so it didn’t surprise her as much as it had the others. 

She peered over at her new best friends, knowing Lydia would be safe with Malia, Scott, and Stiles. That if they could grow and move on, slowly, then maybe there was something for them here as well. They weren’t abandoned memories; they were alive in some way. 

There was hope that they could make this a home, too.


End file.
